10 June
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: 10 Juni. Tanggal di mana sangat banyak kenangan antara Suzuna dan Sena. Tentang penantian cukup panjang seorang Suzuna terhadap Sena.


Aku tak berkedip memandang kalender. Terlihat tanggal dengan lingkaran yang di buat untuk menandakan sesuatu. Tanda untuk mengingatkan bahwa ada hal penting yang terjadi pada tanggal itu. Tanggal yang sangat sulit bahkan tak akan pernah bisa ku lupakan. Seperti sebuah film yang di putar ulang, kenangan-kenangan yang ada pada tanggal itu terlihat kembali di ingatanku. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Aku menyentuh tanggal itu dengan lembut. 10 Juni.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**10 June**

**Desclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 it's Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. 10 June it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** AU, asal, gaje, maksa, terlalu mendramatisir, typo, de'lele. Don't like don't read and flame! Like it just read and review!

**Summary:** 10 Juni. Tanggal di mana sangat banyak kenangan antara Suzuna dan Sena. Tentang penantian cukup panjang seorang Suzuna terhadap Sena.

This fic is special for Mr.R

Thanks before and after ^_^

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

_10 Juni 4 tahun lalu_

Hari sudah malam. Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolahku karena aku sibuk dengan latihan cheers untuk lomba minggu depan. Aku berjalan pelan melewati sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi. Yah, namanya juga sudah malam pasti jadinya sepi. Angin malam yang berhembus terasa dingin sampai membuatku merinding. Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah. Aku mulai mempercepat langkahku.

"Ne, buru-buru banget jalannya!" kata seorang berandalan yang ada di tepi jalan. Sepertinya dia agak mabuk karena dia terlihat agak sedikit sempoyongan. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku tetap berjalan lurus.

Plok!

"Ne, mau kemana sih? Buru-buru banget!" katanya sambil memegang pundakku.

"Lepas!" kataku dengan sedikit keras sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi sepertinya percuma. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk melepaskan tangannya itu.

"Mau kemana? Biar saya antar!" katanya tanpa melepaskanku. Aku mulai sedikit merasa takut dengan orang ini. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dengan kencang agar ada yang menolongku. Aku masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Ih, aku bilang LEPAS!" aku berteriak cukup kencang dan ku rasa tak ada yang mendengarnya. Itu terbukti dari tak adanya orang yang lewat. Kuso!

"Kamu keras kepala juga ya!" katanya sambil melepaskan pundakku dan kini ia memegang tanganku. Tidak! Seseorang tolong aku! Onegai...

"Woi! Siapa kamu?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki dari ujung jalan. Tunggu, apa ada yang datang menolongku? Wah, dia akan ku anggap sebagai malaikatku! Anak berandal yang memegang ku menengok dan tiba-tiba saja si brandal ini terlihat agak ketakutan. Aku berusaha melihat siapa yang ada di ujung jalan, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Jangan ganggu anak itu!" suara si 'Malaikat Penolongku' itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Apa dia berjalan mendekatiku?

"Cih, mendokusai!" kata si brandal tadi sambil melepaskan ku dan pergi menjauh. Aku masih terpaku. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Siapa yang sebenarnya menolongku? Kenapa si brandal tadi kelihatan takut dengan orang ini? Jangan-jangan orang ini BOSnya?

"Ne, kau tak apa?" kata anak itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku tersadar. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hazel dengan tubuh yang errr... pendek dan mata yang juga hazel berdiri di hadapanku. Tidak mungkin dia bos si brandal!

"Halo... masih hidup?" katanya lagi karena melihatku tak bereaksi.

"Eh, i-iya!" kata ku dengan gugup.

"Oh, ya udah lain kali hati-hati ya! Di sini emang banyak yang iseng!" lanjutnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Ne!" teriakku sebelum ia semakin menjauh. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menengok.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!" lanjutku. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya setelah itu ia kembali berjalan menjauh. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya dan tak akan melupakannya!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

_10 Juni 3 tahun lalu_

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah gedung sekolah. Deimon High School. Tempatku bersekolah mulai hari ini. Dengan perasaan senang yang ada, aku berlari masuk ke dalam. Ingin rasanya aku cepat-cepat memulai pelajaran di sini. Tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti karena melihat seseorang. Mataku tak berkedip memandangnya. Mungkinkah dia sekolah di sini? Si Malaikat Penolongku itu? Tapi, dia kelas berapa ya? Karena rasa penasaran yang teramat besar, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sepertinya dia seumuran denganku. Kalau begitu aku masih ada harapan untuk sekelas dengannya! Aku akan mencari tahu tentang dia.

_Kriiiiinnnggg..._

Bel berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa murid-murid harus memasuki kelas masing-masing. Huh, merusak suasana saja sih bel ini! Dengan perasaan yang tidak ikhlas dan rela, aku berjalan ke calon kelasku. Baru saja aku memutar tubuhku, aku langsung terpaku. Dia, si Malaikat Penolongku, entah bagaimana sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Ohaiyou!" sapanya dengan senyuman yang membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

"Ne, kau masih hidup?" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku sama seperti yang ia lakukan setahun yang lalu. Aku tersadar.

"O-ohaiyou, gomennasai..." kataku sambil berlari menjauh. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama dengannya. Semakin lama aku berada di dekatnya maka aku semakin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

_Deg deg deg..._

Jantungku masih berdegu kencang. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku suka padanya? Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa pun tentangnya! Sedikit pun tidak tahu!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

_10 Juni 2 tahun lalu_

Aku menengok ke sebuah kelas. Kini aku sudah kelas dua. Oh iya, aku juga selalu berdoa agar aku satu kelas dengan dia. Aku duduk di bangku paling depan agar bisa melihat siapa saja yang datang. Yah, kebetulan aku datang yang paling pagi! Hehehe...

Satu persatu murid mulai datang dan menduduki bangku yang ada, tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak melihatnya. Jika aku tahu namanya, aku akan lebih mudah untuk mencari kelasnya. Hah, sepertinya dia tidak sekelas denganku! Aku menundukkan kepalaku ke meja dengan tangan sebagai alasnya. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihatku akan mengira jika aku sedang tertidur.

"Wah, ini kelasku ya?" kata seseorang. _Deg!_ Ini kan orang yang ku harapkan kedatangannya! Jadi dia satu kelas denganku? Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat orang-orang yang ada. Mana? Di mana dia? Aku menongok kesana-sini, tapi aku tak menemukannya juga. Hah, mungkinkah hanya khayalanku saja?

"Ne, kau sudah bangun?" kata seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Aku menengok dan berharap agar aku tidak salah.

"Aku Sena Kobayakawa! Tadi aku tidak enak untuk membangunkanmu, jadi aku menunggumu bangun! Hehehe..." kata laki-laki itu, Sena sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku tersenyum dan menyalaminya.

"Aku Suzuna Taki, yoroshiku!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

_10 Juni 1 tahun lalu_

Sudah hampir dua tahun aku mengenalnya sejak aku satu kelas dengannya. Dan sudah hampir tiga tahun aku mengingat bahkan menunggunya sejak ia menolongku dulu. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa akan kejadian itu. Kini aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Ternyata love at the first sight itu benar-benar ada.

"Aku sedang menanti seseorang untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku!" kata Sena sambil melihatku. _Deg!_ Apa? jadi dia menyukai orang lain? Dan orang itu bukan aku? Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Oh iya, aku dan dia sekarang sudah sangat dekat sejak kita pisah kelas. Dan ini adalah tahun terakhir aku berada di Deimon High School. Aku tak akan satu sekolah lagi dengan Sena. Aku akan berpisah dengannya. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Si-siapa orang itu?" tanyaku dengan ragu.

"Kau mengenalnya sangat dekat!" kata Sena sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku terdiam. Siapa? Aku sangat mengenalnya? Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Jika aku jadi orang itu, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu saat ini juga!" teriakku tanpa sadar sambil berdiri. Sena terdiam. Aku baru sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung aku mengatakan padanya jika aku menyukainya! Baka!

"Katakan saja!" kata Sena cukup pelan.

"Nani?" aku bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Katakan saja perasaanmu sekarang! Tunggu apa lagi?" kata Sena dengan senyumnya. Aku terdiam. Aku tidak percaya dengan yang ia katakan. Jadi, orang itu adalah aku?

"A-aishiteru, Sena!" kata ku dengan cukup keras. Sena tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Would you be my girl friend, Suzuna?"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

_10 Juni saat ini_

Aku masih melihat kalender yang ada di hadapanku. Huft... ternyata semua itu kini hanyalah menjadi kenangan yang selalu membekas di hatiku. Dia adalah fist love ku dan juga love at the first sight ku. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Aku berjalan pelan menuju meja belajarku. Terlihat sebuah foto seorang anak laki-laki berambut hazel di atasnya. Aku mengambil foto itu. Aku melihatnya dengan teliti. Ada tulisan di bagian kanan bawah foto itu. My endless love, Sena Kobayakawa. Tulisan yang mengandung arti yang sangat mendalam. Aku mengelus lembut foto itu. Aku merasakan butiran-butiran kaca menghalangi penglihatanku. Tanpa ku sadari, aku menangis.

Air mataku jatuh tepat di wajah Sena. Sena yang ku cinta tak akan pernah bisa ku lihat kembali. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya melalui foto ini. Ia pergi secara mendadak. Ia pergi untuk selamanya. Ia pergi karena penyakit yang ia derita yang bahkan tak aku ketahui sedikit pun. Ia tak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku. 10 Juni adalah saat aku bertemu dengannya, 10 Juni saat aku berkenalan dengannya, 10 Juni saat aku resmi menjadi pacarnya dan 10 Juni saat ia meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

_Praaaang!_

Aku membanting foto Sena dengan keras. Aku berlutut. Terlihat pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan. Aku mengambil pecahan yang paling besar dan menggenggam erat pecahan kaca itu sampai membuat tanganku berdarah. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit karena di tinggalkan oleh Sena. Aku mengambil foto Sena dan mengelusnya lagi, tapi dengan tanganku yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau tahu, aku seperti hidup tanpa jiwa saat tahu bahwa kau sudah pergi!" aku merasakan air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Kau adalah Malaikat Penolongku, soulmate ku, dan separuh dari hidupku! Tanpamu aku tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa! Apa kau tahu itu, Sena? Hiks..." tanpa sadar aku berteriak seperti Ciel Phantomhive saat melihat Sebastian tergeletak tak bernyawa. Aku mengambil pecahan kaca tadi dengan tangan kiri ku. Aku masih saja memegang foto Sena dan masih terus melihatnya.

"Sekarang, aku akan menyusulmu! Tunggu aku, Sena!"

_Cruat!_

_Bruk!_

**_Owari_**

Wah akhir yang mengenaskan! Jujur aja rada nyesek kalo liat tanggal 10 Juni, tapi mau gimana lagi? Masa iya tanggal 10 di ilangin? Kan ga lucu! *sigh* yah, semoga aja ga ada yang ngalamin kejadian kaya di fic ini! Kalo sampe di saat 10 Juni 1 tahun lalu mungkin menyenangkan, tapi jangan sampe ada yang ngalamin kaya di endingnya! Demi apa pun nyesek aje! Yosh segitu aja deh, akhir kata Review please...


End file.
